Trey
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: FINAL STORY TO MY SERIES, HURT AGAIN, PICKING UP THE PIECES, AND HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the final 'Chapter' to my stories…Hurt Again, Picking up the Pieces, and Half empty or Half full?. Here ya'll go…

This is set after the accident… it is now after winter break.

_No POV_

_Gabriella walked to the outdoor court to find Troy shooting hoops alone. "Troy I'm Late" Gabriella said watching him. "For What?" He asked shooting another basket. "No Troy I'm _late_" "Then why are you still standing here!" "Troy I am late!" She said adding extra emphasis on the 'late'. "Oh shit" Troy said dropping the ball. "Yeah…I don't know yet though…" "How could this have happened! We've only…once and we used protection." "I guess it broke" she said a little too emotionless. "Are you okay?" "Yeah…I'm just so freaked that it doesn't even show if that makes any sense at all" "Oh, well don't worry so much, we'll get some tests and then if they come out positive then we'll…raise It together" Gabi suddenly burst into tears and Troy held her tight. _

_Nine months later: September 23_

_Gabriella's POV_

"_Push Gabriella push!" A few moments later I heard a distant voice say, "It's a boy!" I wanted to wait, not know, I figured it would make it more interesting. I looked around, My mother was standing at my side with a smile on her face. My hands that were gripping the bars on each side relaxed. I looked towards the door, a few cousins and my aunt and uncle were probably waiting to hear the news. The doctor placed my new child into my arms, I had thought of a few names for a boy, Zach… Jesse… but as soon as I saw his face I knew he was to be named Trey, the name similar to his fathers._

Present day: Twelve years later.

Still Gabriella's POV

Trey looks just like Troy, only with dark hair like mine; otherwise you'd think it was Troy. Trey is now twelve; in seventh grade, boy do they grow up fast. I'm now thirty-one, youngest mother of his class. Trey is just like Troy in everyway, basketball star, an amazing voice; when he lets you hear it, and he's just sweet; it breaks my heart every time I see him.

"Gabi…wait up" Troy said running after me. "No Troy! You said we could raise It together and now you're leaving me!" I said angry with tears falling down my face. "No Gabi…If there was any way I could stay I would! But my dad's moving us to Texas…I love you so much and I want to stay…but I can't!" "Troy just get away from me!" And I took off running. That was the last time I saw Troy Bolton.

"Mom? Hello! Are you still with us on earth?" Trey said waving a hand across my face. "Yeah Hun sorry" "Thinking about Him again right?" "No…" "Whatever Anyway, I was wondering if I could well…I asked this girl on a date and I didn't ask you if I could go first so if I cancel now I'll look like a total dork so please please please can I go!" "Who's the girl?" I asked him "Taylor Billard" "Isn't she that girl that you've had a crush on since like third grade?" I said teasing. "No!" he turned red and walked away, as he went out the door he said, "I take that as a yes then!" then left.

**Short Chapter I know…update soon. R&R or I won't continue! I gotta know I'm loved! Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

I can tell Trey wants a father…but I know he doesn't want Troy to be his father…I didn't try to but now Trey hates Troy because of what he did to me…but I wish he didn't hate Troy cause I still love him, and I don't know what to do, I won't ever love someone like I love Troy, but the chances of us meeting again are zero and even if we did Trey would hate him still.

"Hey mom I'm going to go down to the park and shoot some hoops" Trey said coming downstairs with a basketball in his hand. "Okay be back before dark!" I said still thinking. Luckily I moved out of my mothers house when Trey was five, I couldn't stand living there with my mom lecturing me on how to raise him. So I still live here, in Albuquerque all alone, just with Trey.

Trey's POV

I wish my mom was happy, I know it seems like she is but half the time she's lost in her own thoughts about that bastard Troy. Mom says not to call him that but I do anyway. I dribbled the basketball all the way to the park and saw someone already shooting hoops. I sat down on the sidelines and watched, he was a grown man, about six foot maybe. "Whoa how'd you do that!" I said amazed. "It's simple, you practice" He said laughing. This guy seemed pretty cool, yet I had never seen him around town before, "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around" I asked. "Troy Bolton, I just moved here from Texas"

My mouth flew open and I dropped the ball I was holding. "What are you doing back here you Bastard?" I spat at him, "Whoa jeez little guy what's the problem?" "You are" I said staring him down. I may only be 5' foot but I have a deathly stare…ha ha just kidding. "Okay I didn't do anything…I just moved back here after living in Texas for twelve years" "Well I suggest you go back to Texas you idiot" "Hey do you know a Gabriella Montez? I was wondering if she still lived here" My eyes narrowed. "Yes and I know that she doesn't want you around" "Who are you kid anyway?" he asked a little coldly. "Who cares" And I walked away. "No wait, could you at least show me where she lives or a place I might find her?" "You could try going back to hell where you belong" "Hey kid you gotta big mouth for your age" "Get away from me or I'll call the police and tell them you are stalking me" He put his hands in the air as a joke "Okay okay chill out" Then he turned around and walked back to the court, he better take my advice.

Gabriella's POV

It's getting dark out and Trey still isn't home…where is he. I'm going to have an anxiety attack if he doesn't show up soon. "Hey mom I'm home!" "Where have you been?" I asked quickly. "Sorry I hit traffic" "Ha ha very funny now seriously" "I just stayed a little later than I intended okay!" "Okay well get upstairs and take a shower…dinner should be done by then" "Okay mom" Trey raced upstairs and I heard the water turn on. I boiled a pot of water and added the spaghetti noodles and made some sauce. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it slowly and looked out, then I saw the most least expecting thing in the world, little Taylor Billard. "Hi Mrs. Montez is Trey home?" "Yes but he's in the shower…would you like to join us for dinner?" "Sure! Can I call my mom and ask?" "Yeah that'd be okay" I let her in and added an extra place at the table. "My mom said it was okay" "Good, we're having spaghetti and meatballs is that okay?" "Yes that's great" Then there was silence.

I heard the water turn off upstairs. Then a few minutes later Trey came racing back downstairs in his boxers and a t-shirt. As soon as he saw Taylor his whole face turned red. "Mom why didn't you tell me she was here" He said through clenched teeth. "Because you were in the shower" I said laughing a bit. He sat down at the table and Taylor sat next to him and I served dinner. I sat down and began to eat, then the doorbell rang…again. I opened it and saw a familiar face, Mrs. Billard. "Oh hello Gabriella, My little Taylor called me and asked if she could eat here but I thought it was quite rude of me not to talk to you first" "It's fine… unexpected but fine" "Oh great then…what time shall I pick her up?" "Well let me ask" I walked back to the dining room and saw the two staring at each other, barely eating at all. "Taylor, your mom wants to know what time she should pick you up" "Why don't you stay to watch a movie?" Trey asked her. "Yeah that'd be fun…so how about nine-thirty?" I asked them. "Yeah okay"

I returned to the front door and told Mrs. Billard to pick her up at nine thirty. Then she left. She looks like she's forty I thought. When I got back the two were already on the couch watching White Chicks. Not exactly a date type movie but whatever. I went upstairs to my room, I figured I could trust Trey. I sat on my bed and pulled open my nightstand drawer. I pulled out a tape and put it in the VCR. I rewound it and pressed 'play'. Troy's face came on the screen, then mine. "Ryan turn that thing off!" I heard my teenage self say. I saw myself reach for the camera then it turned to face Chad and Taylor, making out beneath the gym bleachers, "Well this is certainly interesting" I heard Ryan's voice echo through the speakers. Chad looked at the camera and came running toward it. "Ry! I'm gonna kill you!" Chad said wrestling the camera to the ground.

I laughed (real me not teen me). Ryan picked himself back up and moved the camera back to us again. Troy had his hands on my hips and was saying something the camera didn't pick up…it looked like he was saying something really sweet, but I already know what he was saying, camera or not. 'You know I love you right? I love you with all of my heart and I'm never going to leave you' but that was a lie. I pushed the 'stop' button and sat back on my bed, my thoughts wondering about Troy and where he is now…

Troy's POV

…Monroe…Monrow…Montey…Montez…Yes. That's the one. Montez, Gabriella. 118 Silver End Drive, same neighborhood as her mother's house. I couldn't just show up now. It's eight o'clock. It's not late but still…I'll go in the morning. What if she has work? Then what? I wait on her doorstep for her to come home? No…I'll go in the afternoon…right?

**Yay! I introduced Troy…**


	3. Chapter 3

Trey's POV

Today is Friday… Best day of the week… especially because there's no school today. I'm watching cartoons… I know not exactly the best thing I could be doing but whatever. I heard a knock on the door and I went to it. Taylor said she would come over as soon as she could sneak out…her mom doesn't like me very much because apparently I am unusual. I opened the door and I saw Taylor standing there smiling. Before I knew it she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "Excuse me…" I heard someone's voice say. We both broke apart at the same time and looked up. There was standing Troy Bolton. "Oh it's you again…" he said looking at me a bit too happily. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Well according to the phone book this house is the house of Gabriella Montez" Taylor eyed me questioningly. "Well she doesn't want you here" "And you would know that how…?" "Because I asked her" "Oh really…well maybe if I could see her…" he said looking past me. I pulled the door shut and said "Get out of here now" "I'll just come back later then" he said casually. As soon as he was in his car driving away Taylor asked me, "Who was he and why didn't you let him see your mom? He was hot I'm sure she would like him!" "That's my dad" I said quietly. I had already told her all about Troy, "Oh… well want to go inside?" "Yeah come on lets go…"

Gabriella's POV

"Trey who was at the door?" I asked when I heard the door pulled shut as I came downstairs. "Just Taylor" he said pulling Taylor past me and up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich. I sat at the table wondering what Trey was doing… hopefully something Taylor's mother wouldn't kill me over. Being a younger parent… I think that they need a little freedom just not entirely too much unlike other parents who give them no freedom at all.

I heard the doorbell ring and I opened it, I dropped the glass of water I was holding and it splattered everywhere. I blinked as if it were a dream, but Troy Bolton was still standing in front of me. I blinked again and my mouth dropped open. He did look great as I had always imagined… a few inches taller… hair the same… his eyes were still blue… just his face was a little more stretched out. "Hi" he said breaking the silence. "What are y-you doing here?" my hand still a little outstretched as if it were still holding the glass. "Well I moved back to find you…" "Don't you think it's a little late for that?" I said a little rudely. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked with that beautiful hypnotizing voice… "Umm" "Please…just for old times?" "I guess" I opened the door a bit more and he walked in with his eyes on me the whole time. I closed the door quietly and just stood there like an idiot. "So…" he said with his big blue eyes on me. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked absolutely out of ideas. "Sure…what do ya have?" "Let me look" he followed me into the kitchen and I opened the fridge. "Orange Juice… lemonade… milk… water… coke…" "Waters fine" "Ok" I handed him the water and he just stared at it. "I just wish I had come sooner" he said taking a few steps closer. "It would have been a little less expecting" "I'm really sorry" he said putting his hands on my hips. I stepped back out of his hold. "So what are you really doing here Troy… Trying to get laid? Just like last time then leave me here to raise a kid by myself" his eyes grew wide. "Yeah what are you doing here?" I heard Trey's voice say. "I thought I told you to go back to hell where you belong" I shot a dirty look at Trey silencing him. Troy stood there silence. "If you really wanted to be a part of my life you should have come back sometime before Trey was at least seven" I said staring him down. He looked at the floor. "I d-didn't know…" he started. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" I screamed. "Trey take Taylor back upstairs." "Aww mom!" "NOW" Both Taylor and Trey raced up the stairs and my eyes settled back on Troy who was still looking at the floor. "How could you not know! I told you I was pregnant!" "Gabi…" he said looking at me, "No don't call me that" "Gabi… please just listen to me" "No get out" "What?" "You heard me, get out" I pushed him out the door trying to get him out before the tears fell. I locked the door and broke into tears. I heard Troy banging on the door again but I just ignored him and locked myself in my room then cried myself to sleep…

Trey's POV

I sat on my bed, angry thoughts about that bastard going through my head. Taylor sat next to me and she just watched me sit there. "Sorry… I just…" I said a few minutes later "It's okay…So should I go home?" "No stay here with me please" I said slipping one hand around her waist. "Trey its okay I will understand if you want me to leave" I leaned in and kissed her as if it was the answer…to everything…her question…mine…and my moms.

Next thing I know it's three forty. Taylor and I are rushing downstairs to get to her house before four. I threw open the door and saw two things… rain and Troy. I shut the door behind me and locked it, ignoring Troy's questions. I put up my hood and grabbed Taylor's hand and ran out in the rain in the direction of her house.

**Good…yes…no? Okay review!**


	4. AN: Sorry!

**Oh My Gosh I am SOOO Sorry I Haven't been updating… I have been experiencing computer problems and I am lucky I can post this… I should have something up in the next few weeks! Or maybe Days I don't know!**

**-Sucka**


	5. Chapter 4

Trey's POV

If I were any other guy I knew, I would have looked up Taylor's skirt as she climbed up her trellis, but I'm not and I didn't. She waved at me as soon as she was safe in her room. I started walking back to my house, but a question still loomed in the air, Why hadn't I looked? I mean I am a normal teenage boy right? Everyone else I know would've died to have that opportunity and I ignored it…what kind of freak am I?

I stopped thinking and realized I was walking up to the porch at my house. I could see Troy sitting there… head in the clouds… then he snapped out of it, "Trey, Hey Trey… I was wondering if you could ask…" "No" I said pulling out my key and twisting it in the lock, "But," "No" then I closed the door and locked it, again. I sighed relieved that I could lock myself in my room and forget about Troy, forget everything and just…sing. Yep, you heard me right, sing… I used to do it all the time but not anymore, it's a lot like a 'guilty pleasure' whatever that means… I heard it in a movie once. I never ever sing in public never, not since I was ten at least.

I used to sing to myself all the time and no one really noticed, until fourth grade, my friends caught me singing after practice and all they did was tease I guess they didn't get it. So now its just me and my room for an audience.

Gabriella's POV

I heard the phone ring, "Hello?" "Gabi! Hey it's Shar, back from the cruise with the boys!" "Oh cool…so when are you going to bring them over?" "Well little Ben is a bit tired, he's asleep so how about tomorrow?" Ben and Tommy are Sharpay's twin seven year old sons. I could hear Trey singing in his room… God he sounded too much like Troy. "Are you there?" "Oh uh huh, tomorrows great" "Is he on your mind again?" "Who?" "Troy" "No, just on my porch" I said before I could stop myself, "OHMIGOD, Get your ass out there and kiss and make up!" "No Shar, he left! He left me to raise a kid all by myself and I am not going to 'Kiss and Makeup!'" Trey stopped singing, "Bring the boys tomorrow, I have to go bye" "Wait" I hung up.

God I wanted to strangle Troy now, I marched over to the front door threw it open and opened my mouth to scream but no words came out. Troy jumped up, "Gabi," Tears fell down my face and I hugged Troy around his stomach and buried my head in his chest, I breathed in deeply, he smelled just like he used to. "What are you doing mom!" I turned around and saw Trey with a hurt look on his face. I could feel Troy's hands resting on my hips from behind, "Trey, I'm sorry but," "No mom no 'buts' its alright, just side with the guy who fucked you then left you here to raise his child while he screwed the whole female population of Texas" My face went pale and I knew he was right, I turned and said, "You should go" "Gabi please just let me explain," "No"

As soon as we were inside Trey gave me a big hug and said, "Thanks mom".

**Okay short chapter but I will try to update soon! **


	6. Chapter 5

Troy's POV

There is no way I cant get to Gabi if I don't get to Trey first, I thought. So I waited for him outside that Monday. He opened the door and glared at me. He started walking to school and I walked next to him, "Will you at least listen to me?" I asked, "No" "Well no matter what you say I am going to tell you" "Tell me what?" he sneered "What happened to your mom in high school" "Whatever" he said under his breath, "Trey, your mom was raped in her senior year…twice" he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me in a funny way, I wasn't really sure what to think of it. "And guess who saved her… yep, me" his eyes grew wide, "You don't give a fuck about my mom, if you did you woulda stayed with her." "Another thing you don't know is that I have an abusive father who threatened to kill Gabi if I didn't come with him to Texas, neither of my parents knew or know about you"

I think Trey finally got it, that I really did love Gabriella. He sighed, "Come with me" he said turning around, leading me back to his house, he opened the front door and pushed Gabi into my arms, she looked at him questioningly, I smiled at her, "Hi"

**Okay sorry this story is such a dud, I got bored with it. So it is over.. THE END!**


End file.
